


Angels Losing Sleep

by Madame_Reject



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, romance later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Gabriel only lets one person call him Angel and that is Wade Barrett. Anyone else who says it is asking for a fight. Wade has protected the high flyer from the animals in black and yellow but when the Nexus gets a new leader and Wade is sent to Smackdown, Justin is alone. He does not believe he deserves any help even though it is there. Everyone wants a taste of the Angel and with Wade no longer in power they will do anything to get a pieces of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here so hopefully everyone likes it. I had it on fanfiction.net and it seemed to go good so heres hopeing that is the same here. Thanks for reading :D

I could not breathe, all I could think of is hopefully the camera does not zoom in on my face because makeup can only cover so much and my eye is at least not as swollen anymore and the divas did not say anything when I stole their foundation.

"Get your fuckin' hand in the air." A sharp slap hit the back of my head after I heard the angry whisper. It was Husky, He was glaring at me angrily as the rest of The Nexus stared at the ring.

We were under new management as David said, CM Punk was the new leader. I felt sick to my stomach as I put my fist in the air matching the other monkeys in the matching yellow and black tee shirts. I made sure to look as angry as the rest of them until the camera turned off.

My eyes went to the floor as I followed the rest of them behind the curtain. I wanted to get away from them fast. If I got away before they noticed my night might be just alittle better. I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab the back of my trunks and pull me backwards.

"Not so fast Justin." I shuddered as I felt David's hot breath on my ear. His hand started to trail down the inside of my trunks. I shut my eyes and hopped someone would walk down the hallway. But who am I kidding no one would help me. I'm a part of the Nexus, I'm just scum.

"What Dave?" I asked quietly as I tried to ignore the hand in the back of my trunks. I thought I would be used to this by now but I want to vomit every time. I flinched and tried to pull away as David roughly pushed his finger inside me.

" I wanna see how tight you are. I heard those pretty little screams coming from your room last night. Husky must have had a good time." He grinned against my neck, his teeth biting at a bruise that just started to heal. " I'm gonna give you a night off, I don't want you when you're all loose like a whore." He started laughing and gave me a rough shove.

I fell forward and landed hard on my knees. I heard Michael make a comment on how I look very at home there. I felt my cheeks go red, this bullshit only started two weeks ago. Since Wade was in England healing from TLC. I've had no one to protect me and now they were passing me around and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Who would listen to me, I'm no one. If I complain then I am out of a job, if I have no job I am nothing. A nameless reject that has to go back home with his tail between his legs, trying to ignore all the people talking about how good he could have been.

" I wonder how Barrett would feel seeing his little toy on his knees."

I was about to get up and punch that second generation freak in mouth when I saw someone standing in front of me just in kick pads, trunks and a brand new Nexus arm band. It was Cm Punk. He smiled and pulled me to my feet. _Please, just leave me alone._ I thought as I pulled at my shirt trying to cover myself more.

"You must be Justin Gabriel. You didn't come down and meet us all for breakfast this morning. I invited all of the Nexus." He grabbed my chin so I looked him in the eyes.

" I slept in." I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat. Punk didn't seem too bad.

" Oh the boys filled me in on why you were a little tired." My blood ran cold when I saw the smirk on his face. I pulled back and shot daggers at the group in yellow and black. " Oh what's wrong? The whole locker room knows you're a whore Angel."

I could handle a lot of what they did to me. I have always gone through the same shit and I made it out alive. But only one person is allowed to call me Angel and he was the true leader of the Nexus, not this self righteous douche bag and that is why I slapped him across the face.

" Don't call me that." I murmured probably almost too timidly for just slapping someone. I was about to turn and walk away when a fist hit the back of my skull. The room started spinning and I collapsed hard on the ground.

"You meet us tomorrow at ten Angel baby." Our new leader gave me a firm slap on across the face as I laid face down on the cold ground trying not to vomit. I didn't move as the five men walked past me laughing. I wanted to stay here and not have to see them ever again. I just wanted to close my eyes and stay there.

" Justin...Justin are you okay?..Randy pick him up..He's not moving." I groaned softly and turned on my back. I looked up and saw that little pixie Even Bourne and Randy Orton looking down at me. God, could not even defend myself, I wanted to vomit.

" Justin your bleeding." Evan slid to his knees and lightly touched my face to wipe away the blood with the sleeve of his black hoodie. I haven't seen him since me and Heath attacked him and the kid looked a lot different. His arm was in a sling and he was wearing thick framed glasses. He looked alot younger then he really is. His smile looked kind but I could not trust anyone here, not after all I have done.

" I..I fell." I said quickly as I scrambled to my feet. I shouldn't have moved so fast, the punch to the back of my head really screwed me. I stumbled slightly and hit the wall hard. I was so dizzy.

Evan motioned to Randy and he wrapped a heavily tattooed arm around my waist holding me up. I couldn’t help but lean against him, I knew this would screw me in the long run but I needed some help.

Evan reached out and lightly touched my arm with a sad smile. “ We will help you too your room. We just need to wait for John to change. We will take care of you.”

I was about to tell him no but my knees felt week and I just nodded slowly. I wasn't gonna fight the kid, it felt nice to be taken care of once in awhile. I just leaned heavily against Randy and closed my eyes. I was so tired.

* * *

I didn't know how but I ended up in my bed wearing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I sat up slowly and rubbed my face, I felt like I got hit by a truck, I must have passed out when Evan and his two boy toys helped me to my room.

I rolled out of the very plush bed and stumbled to the bathroom. My eye was still a mix of dark purple and black bruises and my cheek was starting to bruise also. I looked alot older than I did when I first started this stupid nexus angle.

" And this stupid stubble isn't helping." I said to myself as I looked at the razor. I could just shave it all off but then I would feel the wrath of it in the morning. "But it hides the bruises." I just told myself with a sigh. I turned to go and lay down in the quiet room. I loved being alone. It did not happen a lot.

I didn't mind the fact I had no roommate, since they have started to share me the rest of the Nexus decided it would be unfair to my roommate if they had to listen to me getting fucked all night long. So I get my own king sized bed which I really love as long as I was in it alone. I started to relax when I heard my door open. _Fuck._ I quickly tuned on my side and squeezed my eyes tight. I needed to slow my breathing and pretend I was sleeping. It always went alot faster when I was sleeping.

 _Don't give them the satisfaction of scaring you. Be a man and stay quiet._ I repeated that in my head as the bed dipped and I was pulled close to a warm chest.

This was weird. I knew it wasn't that fat ass Harris and whoever it was didn't stink like smoke and JD like Heath. I also knew for sure it wasn't David or Michael. Michael is straight and David would have me on my back by now. I opened my eyes just a bit and looked down. The skin looked pale in the very dim lighting and the hands were large and rough looking. I turned to face the body that belonged to those arms and nearly cried.

"Hey Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this one haha. It seems I have a thing for angst and this one is gonna get hella angsty. So I hope you enjoy.

I nearly screamed when I heard his voice. It felt like it has been months since I have seen Wade even though it’s only been a few weeks. Wade looked better then when I last saw him, tired but less beaten up at least as much as I can tell in the dim lighting. I was glad he didn’t turn on the light I know my face was a mess and that would just make Wade angry and the last thing I needed was Wade going to track down the rest of his former group and punching some people in the face. Wade looks like he was a fighter which was not far from the truth but when we are alone he was the sweetest person I ever knew. His fingers trailed down my cheek and I couldn’t help but sigh happily at the contact

" I didn't mean to frighten you Angel." Wade chuckled giving my hair a light tug before leaning forward to kiss me softly. 

" I thought you had a few more days off?" I asked him with a small smile tugging at my lips as his fingers went back to playing with my hair.

" I thought I did too. But since Randal's neck is bothering him, I have to work the house show with Cena. So I'm going to drink lots of those Red Bulls you love because I will be dead tomorrow. It was such a fucking long flight" He sounded so tired as his hands trailed down my back rubbing at the tanned skin. I couldn't help but whimper when his fingers touched one of the bruises left by Husky last night.

Fuck.

This wasn’t going to turn out well.

The second Wade heard my whimper he shot up and turned on the bed side lamp. He looked at me his eyes narrowing when he saw my black eye and busted lip. He grabbed my chin gently to turn my head to get a better look at the bruises.

" Who did that Justin?" He asked softly as he tried to stay calm. I could see the muscles in his jaw twitch, it was the look he got every time David opened his mouth and said something really fucking stupid. It was his I want to kill someone face. I couldn’t tell him the truth, that I got most of the bruises from Husky smacking the shit out of me last night. It would kill him and I couldn’t do that. I could tell him the half-truth at least.

" Punk did it..but it was my fault..I mouthed him off. It's not a big deal Wade." I give him one of my big smile to try to calm his nerves. Part of me knew I should just tell Wade and get him to help me but sooner rather then later he would leave me alone and The Nexus would get me again. If I just dealt with it things would work out. They would get bored of him soon. 

The tall Englishman didn’t not believe me. I knew he didn’t believe me but I also knew he was not going to argue until he was less tired. He just mumbled about stupid fucking kids and I just started laughing. I sat up and pushed him over so he was lying down on the bed before I straddled his waist and pulled my teeshirt up and over my head. That usually got the pinched look off of Wade’s face. Being in any state of undress got Wade to be quiet quickly.

" I'm a year younger then you Wade. I'm not a kid." I murmured down at him his big hands sliding up my chest to rest on my pecks. He ran a callused thumb over my nipple causing a shot of pleasure to shoot down to my lower belly.

“Until you can kick my ass you are still a kid Angel.” He chuckled lowly tweaking the little bud between his fingers. I groaned biting down on my bottom lip, fuck he was going to kill me one of these days.

“We should probably sleep. You look like you are about to fall over.” I murmured grasping one of the big hands in mine and kissing the palm. Getting half naked was a pretty good distraction but the idea of having sex even with Wade made my skin crawl. I couldn’t sleep with him so soon after Husky was in my bed. I couldn’t do that to Wade.

“ Fine, fine. Sleep is probably for the best my darling.” He laughed tiredly wrapping the big arms around my waist and pulled me down on to his chest. I sighed happily and buried my face in his neck, the smell of his cologne made me swoon all over again. “ I missed you.” He rumbled softly his fingers smoothing down my hair.

“ I missed you too. Don’t leave me again.” I hated the fact my voice cracked as I snuggled closer.

“ I won’t. I won’t leave you again. Get some sleep.” Wade kissed the top of my head his hand running up and down my back. I relaxed more, just listening to Wade’s heartbeat.   
Shit sucked right now but things were better now that Wade was back. They would all leave me alone if Wade was with me again.

\--

The morning came a lot quicker then I wanted. If it was the morning, it meant we had to meet with Punk and the rest of the Nexus. I rolled over to cuddle back into Wade but the other side of the bed was empty but still warm. I could hear Wade in the bathroom, I rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom trying to smooth down my hair. I watched   
Wade with a smile on my face, he was already dressed and gelling his hair down. The look on his face was not of the Wade that I always saw. The Wade that is kind, funny and the man I love. He was the Wade that people saw on tv every week. The guy who wouldn’t spit on you if you were on fire. 

“We should get going soon.” He said finally looking over at me, smiling softly. I nodded and grabbed a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans out of my clothes from yesterday and pulled them on. I didn’t want to meet the group for breakfast. I knew it was not going to go well. Wade reached over and smoothed down my hair before leaning down to run his lips across my forehead. “ Whatever happens, we have each other and they are nothing compared to you.”

“You are the leader of the Nexus. Just gotta show them that.” 

With that we were on our way down to the restaurant. I shoved my hands deep down in my pocket and hung my head, all I could think of was what if one of those fucking assholes said something to Wade about the fact I have been letting them into my bed. I felt sick and the nausea did not lessen as we walked into the restaurant to see the rest of the Nexus sitting at a big table right in the middle, the rest of the place was pretty much full of other wrestlers not that any of them gave a shit about us any ways. I knew the only thing the roster hated more than CM Punk was the Nexus. Shit could go down and I would be on my own.

“ Nice of you to join us Justin and it looks like you found someone to drag along with you. Morning Barrett.” Punk grinned from his seat at the head of the table where Wade should be. We took our seats at the end of the table across from David and Heath. David had that stupid cocky smirk on his and Heath looked different. The redhead was usually talking a mile a minute about everything and anything which pissed people off very quickly. He was silent this morning, his red hair hanging down in his face. Part of me almost wanted to ask him what was wrong, we were very close once but when Wade left, Heath came after me just as quick as everyone else.

“ Face looks a little sore Justin.” David kept grinning at me as he pushed away his plate. I glared at him but kept quiet. I didn’t want to start anything this morning. “ How did ya bust your lip?” He reached over and ran his thumb across my swollen lip. Before I could bit off that thumb, David cried out in pain. Wade on his feet his hand around David’s wrist twisting.

“ You keep your bloody hands to yourself David or I will knock your fucking face in. Do not test me.” He hissed twisting David’s wrist again. I almost grinned when he called out again. I squeezed Wade’s arm trying to get him to sit down but Punk came over to break it up.

“ Alright, alright. It is too early in the morning for you boys to get at it. Wade, we should go and have a little talk in the lobby. I promise no one will touch your little angel while we are gone.” He said grabbing Wade’s arm tightly.

“ Go Wade, I’ll be fine.” I said before he could argue with me. We were in a room full of our coworkers, they couldn’t try shit. I watched Wade walk out of the restaurant with Punk and the second they were out of sight everyone seemed to move closer. Well everyone but Heath.

“Did you tell Wade about the fact the second he left you bent over like a whore for all of us?” David asked getting even closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face, it made my skin crawl. “ You think he would even look at you when he finds out?”

“ Get out of my fucking face David.” Knowing Wade was back did give me a small boost of self-confidence. It was a small boost but it was there. I needed to show them that I wasn’t just going to lay back and not do anything.

“ Really bitch? Maybe we gotta smack the rest of that mouth off of ya.” Husky chuckled lowly beside me grabbing the back of my neck. “ Your little watch dog won’t have his eye on ya all of the time. We will show ya your place in all of this.”

The confidence left as soon and it came. I was out numbered and it wasn’t like I could tell Wade I have been fucking them. I just needed Husky’s hands off of me.

“ Don’t fucking touch me.” My voice came out weaker, I just needed Wade back with me. They would leave me alone if he was with me. The room felt like he was so much hotter, I just needed them to stop touching.

“ Harris you heard him. Let him go.” 

The second Husky let go of me and shot around to see who was even attempting to stick up for me. It was really the last people I would expect, it was Randy, Evan and John. Even just gave me a reassuring smile and stayed close to John’s side.

“How about you boys mind your own fucking business.” David snapped standing up from his seat.

“ Really kid, I wouldn’t really be talking back right now.” Randy scoffed rolling his eyes. “ I know you aren’t that fucking stupid. Now I think you and your little friends should leave before you start shit you can’t finish.”

Not surprisingly they all got up leaving quickly, just shooting glares at me. I didn’t breathe easy until Wade came back in the restaurant quickly, only looking less frantic when he saw I was with the other three men.

“ What the fuck happened?” He asked looking between all of us, I didn’t know what to say, I just stayed quiet and shrugged. John took the lead and spoke first. 

“ We know they have been hassling Justin and Evan came and got us when you and Punk left. Those pricks need a good smack to the head.” He shrugged giving us a reassuring grin. “ They should be leaving you alone now and if they don’t we will have a longer chat with them.”

“ Thank you.” Wade grabbed my hand in his, squeezing it tight. “ I appreciate it.”

“Ya, Thanks.” I couldn’t help but smile back at Evan who never seemed to stop grinning

“We will meet you guys at the arena.” Randy said smacking Wade and the shoulder. We had our goodbyes and they went back to their table.

“ We should go back to our room and relax before we have to go to the arena.” I smiled up at Wade tugging him towards the door before he could question me more. If I just got him back to the room and half naked he would forget about this for the moment at least. I had some backup now at least, things were going better. I just hoped everything stayed on this path. I could deal with this, Wade would never have to know everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have done nothing all day I thought I should post a new chapter! So the timeline is gonna be screwy with this one but I think it helps with the angst.. SO enjoy!

It was weird after the run in at breakfast the rest of the Nexus left me alone, only talking to me when they had to. It probably helped that Evan Bourne never seemed to leave my side if I wasn’t with Wade. At first it was weird but he was just so bubbly and full of life that I got used to having someone with me. But it wasn’t just hanging out with Evan, I got brought into his group of friends, it felt like I was in high school again and I loved it. I loved being surrounded by such a big group of friends

We were all camped out in John’s massive locker room. Really, it was bigger than a normal person’s apartment. I was sitting on the floor between Evan’s legs as he played with my hair. John Morrison was sprawled across the one couch, his head on Stephen’s well the man better known as Sheamus lap and Randy Orton was crashed on the other couch, snoring softly with a bag of ice on his shoulder. The rest of the group was out wrestling right now, usually Mike, Alex, Wade and John were with us but they were all wrestling right now.

“ So, does Barrett have a big dick?” Morrison asked not even looking up from his fingers trailing up and down his own abs.

 

“What?” I choked looking up at Evan with wide eyes, the younger man just started laughing loudly.

“ Johnny, be nice to de poor fella. He ain’t used to ya yet.” Stephen laughed slapping his hand down on John’s stomach, making the tanned man squirm on the couch.

“ I’m fucking delightful, don’t you even lie.” Johnny laughed lacing his fingers with the Irishman’s.

“ It’s fine, if you would like to know Johnny, Wade have an impressive dick that I am quite happy with.” I said rubbing at my cheeks when I felt them flush red. When Wade and I first started this, I was so afraid about anyone finding out but really it seemed like have of the damn roster was sleeping with each other.

“See, I knew I couldn’t scare him off that easily.” Johnny laughed kissing their intertwined hands before jumping up off the couch. “ I’m bored and I can feel my ass getting fatter just sitting here. We should go walk around until the shows over.” He pulled a tee-shirt over his head and motioned for Evan and I to get up.

“ Count me out. Randal has the best idea. I’m goin’ to relax. You girls go have fun.” Stephen waved us off grabbing his phone to start flipping through it. Johnny went over to him kissing him softly before motioning for us to follow him out the door.

I was started to learn quickly that Johnny was a ball of energy just like Evan, always talking and always needing to move around. I just followed both of them down the hallway just listening to them talk, not really listening when I froze in my tracks. Down the hall was Heath getting berated by David while Michael and Husky stood watch. Heath and David were still in their ring gear from their tag match earlier that night. 

“ You useless piece of shit, I don’t know why you haven’t gotten fired yet. You must be as dumb as you fucking look. You are the reason we lost our match. You made us look bad.” David was almost screaming in his face and I had to give Heath credit, he was not even flinching that is until David punched him in the ribs knocking the wind out of him as he fell to his knees, when David grabbed him by his hair I shot forward pulling out of the grasp Evan had on my wrist.

“ David back the fuck up.” I said almost surprising myself part of me was not scared of them anymore knowing I did have people who would watch my back and stand up with me.

“ Look the old whore has a backbone now that he is sucking the cock of the main eventers.” He sneered letting go of Heath’s hair. “ You don’t got your back up with you now. All you got is the midget and the only one who is on his knees more then you.”

I was about to say something but I was cut off by a very angry looking John Morrison, who was standing toe to toe with David with a sneer on his face. He looked like he was about to beat the hell out of someone.

“ You better watch your fucking mouth David. You wish you could fuck someone like me instead you prey on who ever Punk tells you too. He’ll get bored of you three fucking wastes of space soon enough and move on to something new that’s what he does and when it happens I’ll still be on the mid-card sucking my boyfriend’s big old cock while you’re in jobber hell wishing you used that big lawyer brain and kept your fucking month shut about things you know nothing about. Now if you still wanna keep running your mouth we could meet in the ring like adults and I’ll show you who the real bitch is.” John’s voice was cold and calculated and it made my hair stand up on the back of my neck. 

“Fine we will leave. You can keep the hillbilly. You’ll regret this Justin.” David huffed and glared past John at me, I glared back at them until He finally huffed again storming down the hall Michael and David flanking him. I let go of the breath I was holding and finally turned my attention back to Heath, who was now sitting with his knees pulled to his chest on the floor, red hair falling in his face.

“ Heath, what the hell happened?” I asked knelling in front of him. I tucked his hair back behind his ear and winced when I saw the black eye. “ Who did this?”

“You left, you forgot about me but he didn’t.” Heath looked at me with wide eyes before shaking his head. “ I gotta get goin’, Punk will be pissed if they leave without me.” He pushed me back before running his fingers through his hair. “Stay out of it Justin.” He said before quickly going the same direction the rest of the Nexus went.

“What the hell is going on?” Evan had that wide eyed look on his face. “ We need to tell someone. This can’t keep going on.”

“ If both of you know what is good for you, leave this alone.” John’s voice was cold. “ We should get back to the locker room. Just leave this alone.”

The walk back to locker room was quiet. John just walked was him hands shoved deep in his pockets not saying a word, Evan kept looking at us both worried and I just didn’t know what to do. By the time we got back to the locker room everyone was back in it, everyone was talking animatedly but Wade who was standing in the corner awkwardly trying to be a part of the conversation. I know he was struggling even more then I was, being brought into the group. He was a very private person and this group can get pretty wild. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Wade’s waist burying my face in his back.

“ You doing okay?” I murmured placing a kiss on his clothed back before he turned around smiling at me, I ran my fingers through his now curly hair, I loved it when the gel starts to wear off and the curl started coming back.

“ Ya, I’m fine. Where were you guys? If I had to listen to Michael talk about himself for any longer I would have screamed.” He murmured down at me a smile playing on his lips. “ Though that Riley kid seems to be absolutely enthralled.” 

I looked over Wade’s shoulder and laughed, Alex was staring up at Mike like he hung the moon. I remembered when I embarrassingly looked at Wade like that when we started in NXT together, at least Wade was a lot less oblivious then Mike, it only took a few weeks before they ended up in the shower together and after a frantic hand job things kept going from there. The moment of relaxation ended when I looked over and saw Johnny sitting with Stephan, he still had that faraway look in his eyes. I couldn’t just ignore this, Heath needed help. 

“ Can we talk outside?” I asked lacing my fingers with his. Wade nodded and followed me out of the locker room. I waited till the door closed before I spoke again. “ Punk’s hurting Heath. He looked like a mess Wade. We need to tell someone.”

“ Heath’s a grown man Justin, you do not need to keep mothering him. If something is happening to him he has to figure it out himself. You do not need to get wrapped up in his troubles.” Wade said shrugging simply leaning back against the wall. “ We just need to deal with them during shows and after that we can wash our hands of that group of bloody morons. Just focus on us.” He pulled me back to his chest giving me a soft kiss. I wanted to argue but inside I just nodded and leaned into the kiss. Wade pulled away and pressed his forehead against min. “ Some of the boys want to go out tonight. You wanna go?”

“Ya, sure I haven’t been out in a long time. It could be fun.” I laughed as Wade kissed me again. I could use a night of fun to get my mind off of all of this, this is just what I needed but I couldn’t get that image of Heath out of my head. I needed to help him even if Wade didn’t want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! New chapter! Still angsty but I am having fun writing this one. It was going to just me reposting the version of this I already had on fanfiction.net buuut I am rewriting and so far it is really different but I enjoy it more now.

I expected to be going to a quiet bar where we could just drink and hang out and talk but no we were at an extremely loud night club. The music was loud and the place was full of bodies grinding on the very large dance floor. Mike talked to a few people at the front door and that got us brought to a large VIP area. Johnny went to the bottle service girl and ordered drinks for everyone. I sat down on one of the couches and pulled Wade down with me. I haven’t been to a bar in the longest time because drinking has never been my thing. After a few too many days of waking up and not knowing what the hell happened the night before. I have grown up a fair bit since then. I did the shot with everyone of a very fancy looking tequila Johnny picked out, my face twisted at the taste. It was disgusting but the very tanned man did another before just grabbing the bottle and curling up on the couch next to Stephan, drinking straight from the bottle.

I stayed next to Wade listening to him and the Irishman talk. They were both drinking beer and not the shots Johnny kept pounding back. The VIP area was massive and I went from talking with Alex about being a rookie, to dancing with Mike and Evan. The few hours went fast but I needed some fresh air. The music was too loud and the club was too hot. I went back over to Wade to see if he would come with me but it was Johnny who looked like he needed some fresh air too. He just looked off. I motioned for him to come outside with me, it was a long walk he was wobbly on his feet and hanging heavy on me but we got out to the rather empty smokers deck without much trouble.

“ You look like you needed some fresh air.” I told him leaning him up against the wall. Johnny just shrugged and pulled some cigarettes out of the pocket of his skin tight jeans.

“Don’t tell Stephan, I’m smoking. He thought I quit awhile ago.” John murmured lighting the cigarette and taking a deep puff. “I needed somethin’ to relax.”

“ You looked pretty relaxed to me Johnny, you have been drinking a lot.” I remarked, trying not to sound judgmental. “ Run in with the Nexus bugging you?”

“ Naw, I don’t give a fuck what they think of me but the fact Punk is fucking with Wendy makes me abit uneasy.” He shrugged taking a long drag from the cigarette and looking up at the clear sky.

“ What do you know about Punk?” I asked hopping up on the railing swinging my legs. He wouldn’t talk when he was sober but he was sure he could get him to talk when he is drunk.

“ You should stay the fuck away from him. You worried about Wendy too?” He sunk down to the ground pulling his knees up to his chest.

“ Ya, they are hurting him. We haven’t been close for awhile but I still care about him. I wanna help him but no one is saying anything. I can’t just leave it alone.”

“So, little Angel is gonna try to be Wendy’s knight in shining armor. Well Lancelot, I got a fairy tale for ya.” John butted out his cigarette against the wall and sighed his head lulling back. “ I met CM Punk in ECW and I thought he was cute in like a you might need to shower after kind of way and I was pretty fucking stupid so I asked him out and he agreed. We went out for dinner and he kept buying me drinks. I wasn’t even gonna drink cause I know he didn’t but he kept buying me drinks. After dinner he brought me to his hotel room and we made out. It was fun, he got me another drink and something was in it cause after I blacked out. When I woke up in the morning I thought I just drank too much but I did freak out when I figured out we fucked. Punk was nice and talked me down and we went and got breakfast.” Johnny laughed bitterly smirking over at me. “ After that he started fucking with my head. He would say no one would love me like him, I was nothing but a whore and I would be nothing without him but I just kept going back because I needed someone. Joey and Melina both left me. I was fucking lonely. Punk would always make me drink though and one time I told him no I didn’t want any more to drink he broke the bottle across my head and then he bent me over and fucked me with fucking shards of glass in the side of my face. I need a drink fuck.”

“ Johnny you don’t gotta keep talking. We can forget this.” I said softly hopping of the rail and going to sit beside him, I put my hand on his shoulder and he just brushed me off.

“ No, you wanted to know, so I’m gonna tell you what the fuck you are getting into. I wanted to leave after that so the next day I went to head office because I wasn’t going to let someone put their hands on me but Punk was already there telling them how I was using drugs and was sexually harassing him. So I lost my shit and demanded a piss test right then because I’m not a fucking drug addict. But I failed, he must have spiked my drinks cause I failed for a high amount of sedatives so they suspended me for thirty days. I was a fucking mess but I got better when I was away from him. I thought I would be a mess once I finally got back to work but Punk ignored me. He moved on to Mike, I only found this out because I found him passed out and bleeding in the locker room shower. We became friends after that and Punk ditched Mike after he started hanging out with me. Now I’m happy, I’m with Stephan and Punk can go fuck himself. He’ll get bored of Heath just give it time, no need to rush in. Punk gets bored fast.”

“ You ever tell Stephan any of this?”

“ Fuck no, He wouldn’t date me if he knew I slutted it around in ECW. No one knows but you and Mike. Just stay out of it Justin, Punk will come after you.” John shot up from the ground and ran over to the railing to throw up. I scrambled after him and held his hair as he vomited, he shot back up quickly, only standing because I had an arm around his waist.“ He’ll get in your head Justin, fuck you right up.” He wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand and faked a smile. “ Let’s go back in. Stephan will probably ready to go soon. I’m just going to get a few more drinking in me.”

I wanted object about him drinking any more after vomiting but I knew John was not going to listen to me. I just kept a firm hand on his wrist and drug him back up to the VIP area. The whole group was up there still. Evan was sitting in Randy’s lap kissing him slow while John watching his arm wrapped around Randy’s shoulder. They were cute but what was even cuter was the fact Mike was in Alex’s lap kissing the rookies neck, Alex was making these little noises that made me grin softly. I sat down beside Wade and laid my head on his shoulder.

“ They got in a fight about something and then Mike kissed him and now they are dry humping on the couch.” Wade murmured down at me. His voice was relaxed and he tasted like the beer when I kissed him. He chuckled against my lips and pulled me closer, Wade was always so much more touchy when he had a few drinks in him, made that prim and proper English upbringing fade just a bit. I pulled away though, I didn’t want to be making out in a bar with the rest of our coworkers.

“ Let’s go back to the hotel.” I said running my fingers through his hair. He nodded grinning brightly jumping up from the couch. We quickly said goodbye to everyone and started the short walk to the hotel. I kept my fingers laced with his as we walked down the street. I wanted to tell him about what Johnny told me but Wade had already said for me to not get involved. I just needed to get Heath alone and talk to him. Wait for my moment to get him alone.

My moment came a lot quicker then I was ready for.

Heath was in the hall way of the hotel just in a pair of loose shorts. He was pacing back and forth talking on his phone, his drawl more pronounced. He looked frantic but he didn’t notice me. Wade grabbed my arm trying to pull to our room. I pushed him off and walked closer to Heath trying to hear what he was saying on his phone.

“ I didn’t do anythin’ wrong. I promise, I wasn’t doin’ anythin’. Please let me come back to the room. I’ll be good I promise I’ll be better. Okay…Ya…okay…m’sorry…okay.” Heath slumped against the wall shoving his phone back in the pocket of his shorts. “ What J, you here to gloat?”

“Heath please come and stay with me and Wade. We got two beds. Please come and sleep.” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up away from the wall. Heath stumbled slightly but let me keep hold his arm. I laced my fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze. Heath reeked of booze and was unsteady on his feet. This seemed way too similar to what Johnny was telling me earlier.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” I asked him softly as we walked down the hallway. Wade must already be in the room.

“ Got in trouble.” He murmured leaning on me as I unlocked the hotel room door. “ Punk got mad so he told me to go away. I should go back and I can stay with David.” 

“ Like fuck you are.” I gave him a nudge in the room and closed the door behind us. I set him up against the wall before pulling of my jacket and tossing it on the table. Wade was already laying on the bed snoring softly. I rolled my eyes and helped Heath over to the other bed. He flopped down on the bed and sighed tiredly. “ You sleep tight Heath.” I murmured kissing him on the forehead. The red head just huffed and rolled over in the bed.

I watched him carefully to make sure his breathing evened out and he fell asleep before I stripped down to crawl in with Wade. I tucked myself under his big arm relaxing against his chest. What John told me at the bar was still going through my head. I needed to keep Heath away from the rest of the Nexus and try to figure out a game plan. I need to talk to Evan and see if he can get Randy and John on board. They needed to stop Punk but I knew I couldn’t do it by himself. I was barely above being a rookie, I had no pull in this company. I just needed to sleep and get a game plan in the morning.

Sleep did not last as long as I needed. A few hours later I heard Heath scramble out of the bed and crash into the bathroom. I got out of bed carefully to not wake Wade up and went into the bathroom. Heath was on his knees in front of the toilet getting sick. The amount of vomit I have seen tonight has been over the top. I wet a cloth and placed it on the back of Heath neck to cool him down. 

“ J, jus’ let me go. I gotta go back. I don’t wanna get in trouble.” Heath sobbed, hiccupping as he fell back from the toilet leaning against the wall. “ He didn’t mean what he said, it was my fault. He loves me.” He let out another sob before slamming his head back against the wall.

I felt my eyes burn, Heath was falling apart and no one other than me seemed to want to help him. Everyone else seemed to want to ignore this. I knew trying to help Heath will bite me in the ass sooner rather than later but I couldn’t abandon him like everyone else. I went over and pulled him close to my chest, burying my head in the slightly damp with sweat red hair.

“ Come on, I’ll lay with ya until you fall asleep.” I managed to get him back into bed without much trouble, he was stumbling half asleep on his feet already. I crawled into bed beside him and pulled him close placing a kiss on the back of his neck. “ I am gonna fix this liefling. I will take care of you.” I held him close until I felt his breathing even out, I knew I should move back into bed with Wade but after seeing him break down in the bathroom, I couldn’t leave him in bed alone. I fell asleep soon after, holding the shuddering red head close to me. I needed to protect him, even if I had to do it by myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liefling means sweetheart in afrikaans


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came really face. I groaned when the room filled with light burying my face into the back I had my arms wrapped around. I sighed happily placing a kiss on the warm back. I wasn’t hung over but I was still tired and did not want to spend the day in the car driving to the Raw taping. Last night was fun but—fuck. Last night came back pretty quickly and I shot up off the bed. I wasn’t in bed with Wade, it was Heath. I reached over to shake his shoulder to wake him up but he was already awake arms wrapped tight around himself and staring blankly at the wall. 

“ Heath, I thought I was in bed with Wade. I didn’t mean to touch you like that.” I murmured placing a hand on his shoulder. He filched and curled in on himself. I looked over at the other bed and it was empty. Where the flying fuck was Wade.

“He left about fifteen minutes ago. Didn’t notice I was awake.” He murmured softly still just looking at the wall. “ He showered and put some dress clothes on. Don’t know why.”

“ I bet he’ll be back soon. He probably had a meeting.” Which I was alittle worried that I wasn’t told about it. “ How long have you been up?” I asked looking over at the clock. It was nine in the morning, I knew I had to get going this afternoon so we could get to the hotel to check in.

“Since five.” He finally rolled over to sit up. “ I better get back to my room. I gotta pack my bag.”

“Heath, come on. You were a mess last night. Let me help you, I know Punk’s hurting you.” I sighed softly when he got out of the bed wrapping his arms around himself.

“ He’s not hurting me J, he loves me. I’m just get in trouble. I gotta go get packed. I’ll see ya on Raw.” Heath smiled weakly at me. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure me or him. I just nodded and got up to go to my suit case. I pulled out a soft and well-worn FCW hoodie. I tossed it at him to pull on to go through the hallway. I knew he still had his own, so atleast no one would question where he got it. Heath just pulled on the sweater and left the room without looking back at me.

“Fuck.” I ran my fingers through my hair roughly and grabbed some clothes out of my bag. I might as well hit the gym before I’m stuck in the car. I shot Wade a quick message telling him where I was going and got dressed. The gym was pretty much empty when I got down there. It was just me and that big blond Jack Swagger running on the treadmill.   
The blond kept to himself for the most part but I have talked to him a few times when we were in developmental and he was a nice enough kid. I gave him a smile and he smiled back as I went over to where some mats were on the ground to stretch out. It was the problem being a highflyer, every muscle was always sore from all of the jumping and falling. 

I bent at the waist try to stretch out my back, I felt the vertebrates popping and I groaned softly at the feeling of my back stretching out. God it felt good. I stood up grinning slightly until I felt some hands on my hips. I froze intently on the spot.

“ You look fucking good bent over like a whore.” The voice purred in his ear, it made the bile raise up in his throat.

“ Punk, don’t fucking touch me.” I tried pulling away but he dug his fingers harder into my hips, holding me still. “ Wade is going to be here in like five minutes and he is gonna kick your ass.”

“ No, he isn’t little lamb. Wade is still in a meeting and isn’t coming to the gym. Lying isn’t cute being with the rest of those whore made you mouthy. You need to learn some fucking manners.” CM Punk murmured in my ear, his fingers trailing under my shirt. “You think Barrett is gonna still want to fuck you once he finds out about what you did while he was gone? The fact you let the rest of the Nexus fuck you without a fight? Heath put up more of a fight then you and he used to cry out for his mommy.”

“ You are a fucking monster.” I hissed pulling away from him backing up against the wall. “ Wade wouldn’t believe you. He knows you are a scheming piece of shit.”

“ He might not believe me but he will believe pictures.” 

“ You don’t have any pictures.” 

“Oh I have a phone full of pictures of you. You think you are so smart but you never noticed getting a few snaps getting taken when you had a mouthful of dick. It would break your little boyfriend’s heart.” He faked sympathy and patted me on the shoulder.

“ Don’t show him those, I’ll do anything.” My voice cracked squeezing my eyes closed when he got closer. Things were good with Wade right now and I couldn’t fuck that up by him seeing those pictures.

“ You give up pretty easy and I thought you got a back bone. The boys are going to be sad they don’t get to have fun, Husky was salivating over little Evan and David wanted to get his hands on Johnny. He is a bigger slut then you.”

“ What the fuck are you talking about? Leave them all out of this.” I felt sick, the room felt hot. I couldn’t breathe.

“ There are two different types of people. People like me who are leaders and people like you who are not good for anything but fucking and the fact you tried to make Heath think he was anything but a fuck toy kinda pissed me off. I put him back in his place when he strolled back into my room this morning. You, Heath, Evan, Mike and Johnny are all in the same. Nothing but little fucks who need to be put in their place and my boys really want to help do that.” His forearm went up across my neck, holding me in place against the wall. “ But you can change this.”

“How?”

“ I’m tired of Heath, bitch just cries now but from what the boys said you are pretty good in bed so I want to try you out.” He smirked down at me, his free hand trailed between us and roughly grabbed at my dick. I needed him to get away from me.

“ No, don’t fucking touch me.” I said shaking my head trying to pull away from him. The hand on my dick squeezed hard and I cried out, the arm across my neck was the only thing holding me up.

“ I’ll make sure to tell little Evan this when I let Husky after him. You think he will cry like Heath or just shut down like Johnny?” He hissed down putting more pressure on my neck. Black spots danced across my vison as I crawled at his arms. I couldn’t breathe.

“ You better fucking let him go.” 

The arm pressed across my throat let me go and I fell on to the floor scratching at my neck trying to get the feeling of Punk’s hands off of me. I looked up to see who mouthed off to Punk, Jack Swagger was glaring down at Punk with a smirk on his face. This was the first person he has seen who didn’t look afraid of Punk.

“ Jackie, you need to learn to mind your own fucking business. You can always go farther into jobber territory kid. You don’t want to get on my bad side.” Punk hissed shoving a finger into Jack’s chest.

“ Wasn’t afraid of you back then, still ain’t afraid of you now. You’re a bully, who needs a foot up the ass.” Jack’s soft voice was determined, his eyes glancing over to where I was still on the ground. Punk just laughed at him which made Jack look angry but his voice stayed soft. “ You should get out of here before I shove the foot up your ass myself.”

“ Fine, fine don’t get all upset, I wouldn’t be able to fucking understand you anyways. Remember what I said Justin.” Punk laughed before shoving past Jack to leave the gym. The large blond reached down to help me too my feet, his hand lingered before sighing.

“ Has he tried shit with you?” He asked his cheeks flushing red.

“ No..No he hasn’t..Punk is just an asshole.” I told him rubbing my hand over my sore neck. “ Thank you Jack. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Ya..Ya I did. I don’t like bullies.” Jack laughed softly and ran his fingers through his shiny blonde hair. “ You gonna be okay? I gotta get back to my room.”

“ Ya, I’ll be fine. Thank you again Jack.” I told him placing a light hand on his arm. He just nodded and gave me another smile before going back to the treadmill to grab his stuff before leaving me alone in the gym. Once I was alone I collapsed onto the mat putting my head between my legs, trying to not get so dizzy. Punk could do anything he wants to me but the idea of him going after my new friends made me want to puke. I couldn’t let this happen to more people I cared for. I didn’t know who I could talk to about this. I just needed to figure this out and protect them all. I jumped when I heard the door open, it was Evan who had a sad smile of his face.

“ Jack told me to come and check on ya.” He said sitting beside me on the mat leaning against the wall. I nodded and laid my head on Evan’s shoulder, his fingers went up and ran through my hair. “ You doing okay?”

“ No, not really.” I admitted closing my eyes and relaxing with the fingers running through my hair. 

“ You wanna talk about it?”

“No, not really.”

“Okay, you don’t gotta talk if you don’t wanna. We should get going. You are gonna ride with me and Randy. John had to leave early with Wade.” Evan hopped up to his feet and grabbed my water bottle for me. I was shocked, Wade didn’t say anything to me. He hasn’t even texted me back since this morning but I swallowed the lump throat and followed him quietly. He just wanted to be with Wade, I needed my boyfriend to make everything better, but he didn’t seem to want to talk to me. I packed up my bag and went into Evan’s room. I knew the smaller man looked worried but I was just so tired now. I slid into the back of the car and closed my eyes, I fell into an uneasy sleep as soon as we started down the road. I needed to do something, I might need to tell Wade what is going on but I really did not want to see how he would react. Things were going to hell and I couldn’t stop it.


End file.
